Ojos color plata
by The Lady Nott
Summary: Después de algunos años de sufrir internamente por un amor no correspondido, se reencuentra con esa persona en el lugar menos pensado.


Hola..! ¿Cómo están? Acá vengo yo con un desvarío nuevo jeje espero que no les sea muy aburrido al leerlo y que puedan entenderme xD

Este one-shot pertenece al Reto de frases que inspiran del Drinnyfest, del grupo **Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!** de Facebook. La frase que utilizo para este fic es de Mario Benedetti: "Que alguien te haga sentir cosas sin ponerte un dedo encima, eso es admirable"

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes y lugares mencionados no me pertenecen, sino a J. K. Rowling.

_Las oraciones entre "comillas" son los pensamientos de Ginny._

* * *

**Ojos color plata**

**.**

**.**

_17 de abril del 2002. Glasgow, Escocia._

_._

_No tiene mucha importancia todas las noches que pase en vela pensado en tu mirada, ni los segundos que anhele tocar esos cabellos de oro platinado y sentir la sensación de bienestar que solo tú podrías darme, estar abrazada a ti mirando un atardecer juntos… Eso sería mucho pedir porque el destino se empeñó que nuestros caminos tienen que estar separado, no solo por nuestras diferencias y a la vez similitudes personalidades, no por pertenecer a distintas clases sociales, sino porque tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, que me lo dejaste bien claro esa tarde de otoño en los jardines de ese colegio, donde me vio crecer y pase los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida._

_¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿Por qué no te enamoraste de mí? ¿Qué hice mal para merecer este rechazo? Por Merlín que no entiendo._

_Todos los días me levanto preguntándome lo mismo, y a la vez fantaseando que habría sucedido si en esa tarde me hubieses correspondido, todo sería tan distinto… Pero la decisión ya la tomaste._

_Estoy cansada. Sí, muy cansada de todo esto, de tener la sensación de vacío que siento en mi pecho, en mirarme en el espejo y no ver ese brillo que me caracterizaba, por haber permitido que me robaras el corazón, aunque no fuera mi intención ni la tuya._

_Todos estos años que han pasado, no sirvieron para que me pudiera olvidarme de ti. Estoy hechizada por tu persona. ¿Qué me has hecho? No lo sé, no puedo comprender, pero esto ya no importa… Quiero recuperar las riendas de mi vida, quiero salir adelante y triunfar en mi carrera como jugadora de Quidditch, ser alguien importante, que me quieran._

_Me arrepiento de haber rechazado a Harry cuando me pidió que fuéramos novios, pero a la vez avergonzada con ese pensamiento, porque si yo no lo hubiera rechazado no estaría casado con su mejor amiga, el amor de su vida._

_¿Cuándo va a terminar este sufrimiento? No lo sé, pero espero por mi propio bien que sea pronto._

Ginevra estaba en su habitación guardando su más preciado "Libro de secretos" abajo del colchón para que nadie lo viera. Era el mejor lugar que se le había ocurrido por el momento.

Mira el reloj que estaba en la mesita de luz y se da cuenta de que ya era tarde, pensando que al día siguiente se tendría que levantar temprano para un nuevo entrenamiento de Quidditch. Hacía menos de un año que la habían puesto de titular en el equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead como cazadora. Algunas de sus compañeras ya las conocía del colegio, como a Katie Bell y Alicia Spinnet, que eran las cazadoras, y Cho Chang, que era la buscadora del equipo y mejor amiga, después de haber superado sus diferencias con una larga conversación.

Hacía unos meses que había decidido irse a vivir a Escocia junto con su amiga Cho, para estar más tranquila y alejada de todos sus fantasmas. Había visitado una vez con Luna el lugar hacia un año atrás y le había fascinado, por eso la decisión de vivir allí, mientras que Cho como estaba soltera, quería cambiar de aires y conocer nuevas personas.

Después de entrar y salir rápidamente del baño ya cambiada con la ropa de dormir, con una remera de su banda favorita The Weird Sisters y un pantalón corto, se queda mirando fijamente la carta que estaba al lado del reloj, recordando que adentro estaba la invitación del casamiento de su hermano más querido Charlie que sería en menos de un mes. Aparece una sonrisa radiante y después melancólica al darse cuenta de que va a ser la única soltera de la familia.

Se acomoda muy lentamente en la cama disfrutando el momento cuanto se recuesta en el cómodo colchón. Cierra los ojos lentamente, relajando todos los músculos del cuerpo y antes de entrar en el mundo de los sueños, se cruza por su mente un rostro demasiado familiar, que la mira con sus ojos color plata.

**0o0o0o0o**

Los días se pasaban rápidamente que le fue imposible creer que ese mismo día se casaba su hermano. Tenía entendido que la novia de Charlie era una cuidadora de dragones que había conocido en Rumania, que se habían puesto de novios hacia dos veranos atrás y que se llamaba Lucienne Malfoy. Para ser sinceros, ella no estaba muy al tanto de las parejas de sus hermanos, por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando él se la presento. Era una chica delgada, con el característico color pelo rubio platinado, con unos ojos azules y una sonrisa para nada arrogante. Por lo poco que habló con ella sabía que era muy agradable y divertida, que nació y vivió toda su vida en Francia hasta que después se mudó a Rumania a estudiar, y que tenía como pariente a Draco Malfoy. Parecía que él destino estaba realmente aburrido que decidió que se divertiría con ella permitiendo que uno sus hermanos se casara con un miembro de la familia Malfoy, en vez de ella.

La unión se festejaba en el patio de la Madriguera, como la mayoría de los casamientos de la familia. El lugar estaba realmente hermoso. La ceremonia sería al aire libre, mientras la fiesta era en la misma carpa que se usó para el casamiento de Bill, aunque no había tanta gente como los demás casamiento realizados porque solamente se había invitado a los más allegados de los novios, como unas cien personas aproximadamente.

La menor de los Weasley se encontraba acomodando a último momento, unas flores que habían llegado tarde por ser traídas de Egipto por recomendación de Fleur, cuando de pronto escucha una conversación de unas jóvenes que recién habían llegado, que por su acento afrancesado, asumió que eran conocidas de la novia.

_ ¿A qué no saben quién va a venir al casamiento?-pregunta una de ellas, con el vestido color rojo sangre extravagante y con un maquillaje muy llamativo.

_ ¿Quién viene? ¿Quién?-Se palpaba en el aire la curiosidad de las chicas que estaban alrededor.

_ El guapísimo y el más codiciado Draco Malfoy-Empiezan todas a dar grititos de felicidad, planeando entre ellas como coquetearle al rubio.

Cuando escucha que él viene, se le paraliza el corazón haciendo que empezara a marearse, mientras que de un brinco comienza a latir a más no poder, sintiendo los latidos en su cabeza, entrando en una etapa de pánico y confusión a la misma vez.

_ Ginny ¿te encuentras bien?- Aparece su amiga y confidente Hermione Potter.

_ Si estoy bien-La mira con una sonrisa fingida mientras dirige su vista hacia la entrada para ver si aparecía.

_ Me entere que Malfoy iba a venir, sinceramente pensé que no asistiría-se acerca a ella porque sabe cuáles eran sus sentimiento y cómo sufrió cuando no fue correspondida, mientras apoya su mano en el hombro como infundiéndole aliento.

_ Tranquila Hermione, voy a estar bien-la castaña entrecierra los ojos y luego suspira.

_ Ginny, él no está más con Parkinson, terminaron hace algunos meses.

_ ¿Y tú cómo sabías eso?- sus ojos se abren de repente, surgiendo la esperanza que no se permitió sentir hace algún tiempo atrás.

_ Créeme cuando el hombre más codiciado de Inglaterra está soltero, todos lo saben-se ríe negando con la cabeza por la cara que había puesto su amiga.

_Si Harry te llegara a escuchar…

_ Shhh habla más despacio- le reta pero mientras se miran comienzan a reírse sin parar, una por el nerviosismo y la otra por el comentario.

_ Nunca pensé que te pareciera un hombre atractivo el hurón albino.

_ No estoy ciega para no darme cuenta que es guapo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo desee.

_ Menos mal…-Hermione la mira interrogadoramente mirándola confundida- Quiero decir… –se corrige rápidamente mientras se aclara la garganta-que a Harry no le causaría tanta gracia que su esposa desee a su enemigo en Hogwarts.

_ Ya entendí- la observa detenidamente y luego la mira preocupada-Ginny ten mucho cuidado, acuérdate que él sabe cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia él y puede usarlo a su beneficio.

_ Yo creo que piensa que mis sentimientos hacia él ahora son distintos-se nota un poco de tristeza y decepción en su tono de voz.

_ Ten mucho cuidado-le advierte su amiga mientras la abraza unos segundo para después irse para la cocina a ayudar a la Señora Weasley.

Todos los invitados empiezan a llegar de a poco, entre ellos Neville y su esposa Hannah agarrados de la mano, Ron acompañado de Luna sonriendo los dos de oreja a oreja, Remus y Tonks con el pequeño Teddy en brazos, el eterno soltero Sirius Black con su nueva novia rusa Melanie, en fin muchos conocidos de muchos años y otros nuevos después de la guerra, como en el caso de Severus Snape que venía acompañado de Rosmerta, una sorpresa para todos.

Hasta que llega el momento donde aparece él, con su túnica de gala color negro con unos toques en plateado, con el pelo corto parcialmente desordenado dándole un aspecto rebelde e irresistible, con su clásica mirada de indiferencia, mirando a todos con una altanería marca Malfoy. Ahora si Ginny siente que verdaderamente se le para el corazón y se le corta la respiración por el shock de verlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, se podría decir años. Lentamente empieza a latir el corazón y empieza a recordar que tiene que respirar.

Sus ojos grises escanean a la multitud buscando a alguien en especial, "al parecer a la novia" cuando se encuentran sus miradas haciendo que corra un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de la pelirroja, por la mirada intensa que le dirige al igual que en las de sus sueños. No sabe si apartar o no la mirada, en ese momento sus pensamientos no eran muy coherentes, pero por suerte su madre llega a tiempo antes de que cometa alguna estupidez, llevándola a rastras para la cocina.

_ No sé qué está pasando en esa cabecita, pero estas muy extraña ¿Te encuentras bien hija?-la mira preocupada, con las manos en jarra en la cintura.

_ No es nada, la emoción me tiene muy exaltada ¡No puedo creer que Charlie se casa!-miente descaradamente, pero se consuela con el pensamiento de que es lo mejor.

_ Yo también pensé que no se iba a casar nunca, Lucienne es una buena chica para él-decía Molly emocionada, aunque el principio no le había agradado mucho por el apellido que llevaba la novia, con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era para nada parecida con la familia Malfoy de Inglaterra.

_ Es verdad mamá, Charlie está muy feliz, se le puede notar en el rostro-se queda pensativa-¿Para qué me llamabas?

_ Hay que llevar estas velas a la carpa y conjurarlas para que permanezcan en el aire y no se acaben ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?-mientras decía esto, traía una caja llenas de velas y se la entrega, no dándole tiempo a negarse.

_ Bien, yo lo hago-responde cansinamente- Mamá ¿Sabes a qué hora llega Lucienne?

_ No creo que se tarde tanto pero por las dudas ve rápido, no sea cosa que te pierdas la ceremonia- Con esto Molly se va de la cocina a quién sabe dónde, dejando a su hija con las ganas de salir disparada de allí.

Estaba saliendo de la casa caminando apresurada, cuando unos ojos grises la detectan y la siguen con la mirada, hasta que ve que se adentra en una carpa y no duda en seguirla.

Ginny iba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que alguien la seguía, hasta que escucha una voz que le resulta demasiado familiar y se queda congelada, aunque lo descarta en seguida, creyendo que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Para su desgracia, la voz se escucha de nuevo, pero con un tono irritado.

_ Weasley ¿Acaso estás sorda?-Ahora si siente que entra en pánico. Nunca pensó que se volverían a encontrar de nuevo y menos en esas circunstancia, en la boda de su hermano, después de unos años de no saber nada del rubio, porque eso dolería demasiado para la jugadora. Si se daba vuelta, sabía que se encontraría con el endemoniadamente sexy Draco Malfoy y esa iba ser su perdición. "Por los calzones de Merlín, ¿Ahora qué hago?"

_Weasley no tengo todo el día, debo pensar que te comió la lengua la comadreja ¿No?-el peculiar arrastre de las palabras y el tono burlón que usó Malfoy fue lo suficiente para que saliera de su estupor, dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

_ ¿Qué quieres?-la pregunta sale demasiado brusca para su gusto, pero no le da tiempo de remediarlo.

_ Al fin-resopla divertido mientras sonríe con coquetería, recorriéndola con la mirada.

_ ¿Qué es lo que buscas?-lo último lo dice en un susurro, ya que lo ve acercarse peligrosamente.

_ Por ahora nada-dice con voz ronca mientras se acerca de a poco su mano derecha hacia a su brazo. Ella lo mira sorprendida hasta que ve que se acerca más, cerrando los ojos lentamente esperando sentir el contacto, pero nunca llega. Abre los ojos y se encuentra con una mirada intensa como si tratara de atravesarla. Él se aleja despacio sonriendo triunfante.-Esto no termina acá.-le guiña un ojo pícaramente y se va por la salida dirigiéndose con pasos elegante hacia el lugar de la ceremonia.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando, por Circe ya no soy una adolescente"

Durante toda la ceremonia, Ginevra sentía la mirada del rubio perforándole la nuca. Era un manojo de nervios y para su sorpresa Malfoy no estaba disimulando para nada.

.

.

Después de una emotiva ceremonia, ya todos se encontraban en la carpa. Los invitados estaban sentados en mesas redondas que entraban ocho personas en cada una. Ginny se encontraba en la mesa donde estaba Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Cho Chang. Era la mesa en donde se encontraban los que estaban solteros, siendo casi la mayoría jugadores de Quidditch, menos Dean que trabajaba en el Departamento de Deportes en el Ministerio y Seamus era corresponsal de Quidditch para el diario El Profeta. Había cierta rivalidad amistosa entre las chicas con Oliver y Marcus por jugar en equipos diferentes, pero se llevaban muy bien. Estaban hablando muy amenamente entre ellos, en especial Cho con Marcus, al parecer se entendía demasiado bien.

_ Oye Ginny ¿Qué te traes con Malfoy? No ha dejado de mirarte desde hace un rato-pregunta Marcus poniendo toda atención a la repuesta de la pelirroja.

_ Nada ¿Por qué?-Dirige la vista hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el rubio, y lo ve que la mira fijamente guiñándole un ojo divertido, ella aparta la vista avergonzada apareciendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_ ¿Nada?- ahora Katie mira a los dos y se ríe- si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no dudaría en lanzarme en sus brazos ¿Acaso no viste que fuertes que están?- las demás chicas asientan fervientemente con la cabeza, mientras los chicos ponen cara de horror.

_ Es un Slytherin-musita Dean serio.

_ Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, aparte Ginny ya es adulta y puede decidir lo que quiera ¿Cierto Ginny?-Alicia la mira interrogante pero Marcus la interrumpe.

_ Yo también soy Slytherin por si lo olvidas-finge indignación poniendo las dos manos en el pecho.

_ Pero tú eres un caso aparte, eres especial- dice Seamus y todos en la mesa se ríen, menos Ginny que se queda pensativa. Cho le codea el brazo y se acerca a ella.

_ Espero que no intentes acercarte a él-señala con la mirada a Malfoy que estaba comiendo sin darse cuenta de lo miraban- me entere que está soltero y puede llegar a jugar contigo- Chang también estaba al tanto de los sentimiento de Ginny y se preocupaba por ella porque últimamente la veía deprimida.

_ Tranquila Cho, la que puede estar en peligro eres tú, ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir de que tienes algo con Marcus? Pensé que éramos amigas.-le reprocha fingiendo una mirada dolida.

_ No me cambies de tema, tienes que tener mucho cuidado y eso de Marcus después te lo cuento-mira al mencionado sonriendo tontamente mientras que él le guiña un ojo.

_ Ok, pero desde el principio-la pelinegra le sonríe agradecidamente por no enojarse con ella, uniéndose las dos a la conversación sobre la técnica de vuelo que hablaban en ese momento.

Después de discutir un rato sobre el Quidditch, Ginny empieza a observar a los demás invitados que se los veía que hablaban amenamente entre ellos. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia el hurón que estaba pensativo tomando un trago de Whiskies de Fuego, él levanta la mirada rápidamente como sintiéndose observado y se quedan mirándose fijamente.

"Que alguien te haga sentir cosas sin ponerte un dedo encima, eso es admirable"

Ginevra lo único que sabía es que cuando él la miraba, todo su mundo se ponía de cabeza.

Al principio, cuando descubrió cuales eran sus sentimientos se asustó. Evitaba encontrárselo por los pasillos y trataba de no mirarlo en el Gran Comedor pero eso le era casi imposible, porque sus ojos solos se iban en dirección en su búsqueda. Después de no saber qué hacer con lo que sentía, intento salir con varios chicos para tratar alejarlo de su mente, entre ellos Harry y Zabinni, pero con el primero le daba lastima dañarlo porque veía que la quería en serio, sin embargo con Blaise era un caso diferente, él era un mujeriego y por ende no le dolería tanto.

No quería creer que fuera masoquista, pero en sus años de estudiante hacia cualquier cosa para que él la mirara.

Un día se le ocurrió una maravillosa y estúpida idea: Seguirlo. Parecía una psicópata obsesiva porque no dejaba de seguirlo a donde fuera qué vaya, claro que se ocultaba bien, pero él cuando la descubría, la ignoraba totalmente o se burlaba más de ella junto a sus gorilas y algún compañero de Slytherin.

No le importaba que la mirara despectivamente o con odio, siempre trato de llamarle la atención y sí que funcionaba. Cada vez que el rubio la veía, no dudaba en molestarla y decir algún comentario hiriente hacía su persona o familia. Hasta que un día se cansó y cometió la peor decisión de su vida: permitir que él pisoteara su orgullo. Estaba muy enamorada y a la vez desesperada porque era su último año y la única oportunidad que tenía. Le confesó sus sentimientos. Nunca olvidaría ese día, pero lo peor para ella era que si él cambiaba de opinión, lo perdonaría y trataría de comenzar de nuevo. Sus sentimientos no habían cambiado para nada, solo habían aumentado para su desdicha. Sinceramente quería creer que era no era masoquista, pero al corazón no se lo puede mandar, ni siquiera intentado borrar la memoria con un _Obliviate_.

**D&G**

Los recién casados se pararon en el centro de la pista y dieron la entrada para el comienzo del baile, así la fiesta empezaría con todo. De a poco se fueron uniendo más personas en la pista, incluyéndose la pelirroja que comenzó a bailar con Oliver Wood.

Todo tipo de trago iba y venía, algunos ya se encontraban borrachos haciendo el ridículo, mientras las personas que todavía estaban conscientes de sus actos, se reían a carcajada limpia.

Ginny estaba sentada apartados de todo, mirando a su hermano recién casado feliz bailando con su esposa sin darle importancia a lo que sucedía su alrededor, deseando internamente que algún día, su futuro marido la mirara de la misma forma. Da un suspiro inconscientemente y sonríe tontamente, hasta que siente que alguien se pone a su lado ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

_ Acéptalo Weasley-ella lo mira confundida, pero acepta el pañuelo ya que no había sido consciente de que tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. -Espero que tu hermano le haga feliz, ella es muy importante para mí-dice mirando atentamente a la pareja que estaban bailando muy pegados una canción lenta.

_ Mi hermano es un buen hombre Malfoy, aparte se nota de que se aman-mira al aludido con fiereza mientras después fija sus ojos en los recién casados.

_ Ok-resopla cansinamente- parece que hoy estás demasiado sensible-iba a refutar pero se queda helada con la pregunta que le hace- ¿Te gustaría bailar esta canción conmigo Ginevra?-ella se queda de piedra, nunca pensó que la invitaría a bailar y menos en la fiesta de casamiento de su hermano con Lucienne; Si hubiera sabido esto mucho tiempo atrás habría amenazado a su hermano con la varita para que se casara.

Draco se queda parado extendiendo su mano esperando a que ella aceptara. En ese momento Ginny se pone a pensar en todo la emoción que sintió tan solo imaginando como hubiese sido su toque, la snitch revoleteando que sentía en su panza cuando él estaba cerca, las sensaciones en sus sueños más prohibidos donde él la hacía suya, todos esos pensamientos se le vinieron de una, sonriendo al recordar cada uno de esos momento vividos y que ese día podría cambiar para ser algo tangible y especial.

Agarra su mano con determinación, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica por la unión. Se acercan lentamente a la pista de baile y se escucha otra canción lenta. Se ponen frente a frente mientras Draco la agarra de la cintura pegándola a él apoyando sus manos sobre la misma. Ella rodea su cuello con sus manos quedando sus rostros separados por unos centímetros, se miran a los ojos y ninguno de los dos aparta la mirada. En ese momento se da cuenta de que ya no la mira más con asco ni odio cómo fue aquella vez en otoño en los jardines de Hogwarts, sino con una mirada limpia e intensa. Es ella la que rompe el contacto y apoya su cabeza en su pecho.

"Quizás tenga una oportunidad. Ahora entiendo el porque me enamore de él… fueron sus ojos color plata que hace que mis emociones lleguen al límite sin necesidad de tocarme".

**Fin.**

Hasta aquí llego esta historia antes de que la arruine más ;). No es tan largo, pero espero que comprendan lo que quise escribir y la forma en que relacione la frase no esté tan mal…

Estoy contenta de haber terminado… Estaba muy preocupada de no llegar a tiempo, y la falta de inspiración me jugó en contra. Tenía pensado escribir otra cosa, pero no me convencía mucho ya que lo había empezado y no lo pude terminar, y de eso salió esto.

Estoy abierta a todas las críticas mientras sean constructivas y sin agresiones

Bueno, suerte a todas las escritoras que participan en el reto y gracias por leer.

The Lady Nott.


End file.
